May This Year Be A Happy One
by TheBlackWook
Summary: Trying to hide from Hydra and Ward, the team forgot that today is New Year's Eve. But Skye is here to organize a little celebration for them, and especially Coulson. Coulsye/Skoulson OS made for the Coulson Cakewalk on tumblr. Prompt : New Year. Set after Season One's Nothing Personal.


**Disclaimer : **AoS and Coulsye, especially, are not mine, they belong to their rightful owners.

**Author's Note : **Okay guys so here is a little OneShot I wanted to share with you. I submitted it for the Coulson Cakewalk on tumblr, organized by the blog Let's Talk ABout Clark Baby. I really had fun writing this and this is my frist attempt to an AoS and Coulsye fic (I love them so much !), so please tell me if you liked it (or not ^^'). But well, I hope you'll like it anyway. Moreover, I would like to dedicate this fanfic to Alisha Winchester Collins, my SnowWells partner in crimes, a Coulsye shipper and lover, and an absolutely amazing writer and person. It's not much but it's my (late) Christmas gift for you. And well, Happy New Year everyone, I hope you'll have all a wonderful year, health for you, your family and your friends. Well, I'll leave you now. I hope you'll enjoy my work :) ! Please review to let me know what you think about it :) !

* * *

They were in a small motel in the middle of nowhere. Since Coulson had rescued Skye, they were moving constantly to avoid being found by Hydra. Each of them was on the edge, tense and stressful. Every little noise made them jump and ready to fire with their guns in their hands. They were in the country and winter was becoming more and more present each passing hours and day. To aggravate the situation, heating was not working and they were all freezing, that's why they kept on doing something to warm up their bodies.

Coulson was in his little room reading over and over some files to keep his mind off the video that May had shown him few days ago at the motel. It terrified him, but he couldn't dwell on it that much : he was the leader of this time, he had to be strong and to show them everything was fine so they would believe that too and they would hope and find courage. Since he was beginning to get really cold, he decided to go on a walk and check on everyone else. Since the downfall of the agency and Ward's betrayal, everything was harder, the younger ones, Fitz and Skye especially, were having a hard time with all these events that had happened in a really short time. And it wasn't over yet : numerous Hydra agents were out there waiting for them, loyal agents were spare and difficult to join without raising Hydra's suspicion. Putting on his gloves, bonnet and scarf, Phil Coulson walked out of his room. Outside, in the courtyard recovered by snow, May was doing some Tai Chi _again_. In the last few days, it seemed that she needed to concentrate, meditate and let it go more often with all of her sessions. Knowing better than to disturb her during those times, he walked on, heading toward FitzSimmons rooms. He knocked to Fitz's door first but had no answer. Intrigued, he tried on Simmons's door but had the same reply : none. He wanted to believe that they were just in the main hall of the hotel or out and that he hadn't spotted them but he couldn't help feeling worried about this. He continued his walk and went to check on Skye, knocking at her room's door : again, no answer. He was really beginning to worry when he heard light laughter. He followed the sound and found the three young agents making a battle of snowballs. The girls were assaulting Fitz who faked to be outraged but replied as much as the young women. Coulson stopped at the sight and watched them, feeling a small smile stretching upon his face. After all that happened, that was just what they needed : to feel young again, to laugh and enjoy the time. With all they were going through he almost forgot sometimes how they were young and how more of half of people their age didn't lived what they endured being SHIELD agents. Deep in thoughts, he hadn't seen Skye going towards him, but he came back to his sense when he felt a snowball on his chest. Eyes wide, he watched the snow beginning to melt and fall off him, and then the young hacker who had a huge smile on her face.

"_Care to join us AC ?"_

_AC_… He felt goosebumps every time he heard her call him that way. Or maybe was it the cold temperature of today ? Again, his reverie was broken by another snowball from Skye. He grinned and make a big snowball that he carried with his two hands and chased after Skye. He threw the ball and Skye was soon covered in snow. Fitz and Simmons arrived to help her and Coulson soon was covered in snow too.

Hearing their laughter and their shouts that were growing, Triplett went out of his room and passed his head out of the open door.

"_What the hell ?" _

"_We all need to let go."_ May said, making the new comer in the team jump.

"_Hey man you're kinda creepy when you want !" _

Giving him her death glare, even though she had a very small smirk, she went to her room, leaving Triplett alone, still puzzled by the sudden change of attitude of his boss and comrades, when all was usually dark and stressful. It was winter after all, and May was correct : they all need to let go of the events to rebuild themselves and be ready to affront their enemies. He walk back to his room and closed the door, not wanting to go outside for it was too cold for him.

Back to the four agents, FitzSimmons were now together against Skye and Coulson, who had managed to build a wall of snow, tall enough for them to be protected if they were squatting. Each duo were talking strategy to beat the other duo and in a sense, it wasn't very different from their everyday life of SHIELD agents, but it was a nice moment, just playing and the snow and enjoying the moment. Preparing snowballs, Coulson threw them to the two scientists while Skye was trying to skirt them, without being noticed, arms full of snowballs. Once she was behind them, she began to throw them snowballs which made the pair to step back. Soon they were what Skye called _"snowy-humans, humanoids half made of snow and half human"_ since they were covered of snow, nearly from head to toes. Leo and Jemma surrendered and ran to their rooms to get a shower and dry clothes. That left Skye and Coulson alone, watching them running away, snow falling from their wet clothes. Turning to face Coulson, the hacker spoke :

"_So, wanna continue taking the beating of your life ?"_ She said grinning.

"_Beating of my life ? If I remember well I wasn't the one running away when I had snowballs in hands."_ He replied with the same grin.

"_That's only because it wasn't just snowballs but a BIG snowball !"_ She replied to him, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"_You have a point. But that doesn't make a beating of one's life."_ He paused flashing her a rare genuine smile. _"Let's go inside, I'm beginning to freeze out here."_

She nodded and they walked to join their respective rooms. They hadn't done many steps when Skye walked on frozen ground which made her slide forward. Coulson who was ahead only had time to turn to her before she hit him, making the two of them falling on the snow. The landing was soft for Coulson's back that touched the snow. His front body on the other hand, was hit by Skye's body. She raised her head once she found she was stable and realised to she was on top of him. She was on top of Coulson. She stopped breathing, staring at his blue eyes that stared at them in return. Neither of them spoke before Coulson lightly joked :

"_Skye, if you wanted to skate you should have told me." _

She laughed, before getting off of him and extending her arm to him to rise him up on his feet. He watched her hand for few seconds before taking it. Once they were standing next to each other again, Coulson proposed her a coffee, which she agreed. They went then to the little cafeteria of the motel to buy two hot coffee, wanting to warm up after all this time out in the snow. They enjoyed their drink in silence, letting the beverage warm their bodies. It wasn't as good as their usual coffee on the Bus, but it was enough for now, they couldn't be so demanding with their current situation, it was already good to be safe for now.

They finished their coffee and Coulson went back to his room while Skye was staying few more minutes in the cafeteria. It was when she went to the main hall to ask for an extra blanket that she saw the date on a calendar : it was December 31st, the New Year's Eve ! They were all so caught up with all the events that had struck them that they had forgotten notion of time. It was a special day, and when she saw the little flyer next to the calendar, she promised herself to make this night a good one for all of them, and especially for Coulson.

* * *

It was now dark, night was advanced and Coulson was in his room, trying to read a comic book he found in the room : the precedent client that was in it must have forgotten it. It has been a long time since he had read a comic book, but he had a hard time focusing on it since he was still thinking about this video, what will happen to his team and now because of the noise outside. He closed the comic book to see what was going on when Skye beamed in, without knocking at his door. She seemed really excited.

"_AC, come on you need to go outside with me."_ She said excitedly taking his hand.

He didn't have the time to protest that he was already out in the snow, facing the other agents. They were all there, even May, so it must be important he thought. Skye leaded him to a blanket where they all lied down. Phil Coulson was very puzzled about all this, and took glances at Skye who was still smiling widely at him.

"_Well come on, it will happen in a matter of seconds, AC, watch the sky."_ She told him.

He waited and then he heard it : fireworks. He then understood : it was New Year's Eve. He was so focused on having his team safe and trying to find a way to beat Hydra that he had forgotten what date it was today. Skye, Triplett, Fitz and Simmons all cheered while May and Coulson smiled, enjoying this night. They all said their best wishes and Skye then grabbed her phone and planted it in small stereo set.

"_And now, music !"_ She announced with a huge smile.

Everyone got on their feet and began to dance, at least try to dance, to the music. Triplett was showing some skills whereas Fitz was a bit embarrassed because he wasn't as good and was kind of shy to dance in front of everyone else. Jemma and Skye were having a good, but what surprised them the most was that May was really good at it, in her little word. They stopped in shock, before she eyed them, asking a _"What ?"_ that was significant enough for them to let her be and to go back to their dancing. Little by little, the agents went back to their room, tired, or because it was too cold. Again, Coulson and Skye were alone together. They were watching each other was shy smile and blush when the stereo player played a slow song : _Everything_ by LifeHouse.

"_May I have this dance Miss Skye ?"_ he asked, adopting a gentleman pose and attitude, extended his hand to her.

She blushed and smiled even more, putting her hand in his :

"_It would be a pleasure, AC."_ She replied

He smiled, putting his free on her hip, while hers rested now on his shoulder. They began to dance slowly to the song. Skye soon rest her head on his chest, listening to his beating heart. Coulson, on the other hand, placed his cheek on head.

_**You are the hope,  
That keeps me trusting**_

Skye realised how the lyrics suited Coulson and what she was feeling towards him. He was always the one to believe, always the one to show her and her teammates the way. She once doubted him, not so long ago, and now she regretted it. He was right : they were not agents of nothing, they were agents of SHIELD, they were protecting people, they were a little family of their own. And as long as he was believing, hoping and trusting them, she would trust him in return, even if nobody else would.

_**You hold me in your hands,  
You won't let me fall**_

Phil couldn't agree more about this when he thought about Skye. She was always there for him, always trying to cheer him up, trying to make him see the better side of everything. With her by his side, he was sure to become a better man one day, a better man than the one in the video that looked like him. She would be there for him and even if he thought he didn't deserve it, he found comfort in knowing this.

_**And how can I stand here with you,  
And not be moved by you ?**_

Skye was beginning to be cold and Coulson sense it. He abandoned her hand that was in his, to put it on his other shoulder and then managed to wrap her in his jacket, his hands now on her lower back. They were very close, both of them knew.

"_AC ?"_ She asked

"_Yeah ?"_ He said, his voice a bit hoarse from the cold and because he was caught in their moment.

"_Are you enjoying the night ?"_ She demanded, avoiding his beautiful blue eyes that were looking at her intently.

He was surprised by her question, but replied nonetheless :

"_It's a very lovely night, Skye. Thank you. It was what we needed. All of us. I'm glad you're with us… With me."_ He said, lowering his voice at the last part.

She rose her head in a instant to look at him in the eye : was she dreaming ? Had she heard him well ? All of a sudden, she felt butterfly in her stomach and her cheeks became even more red than they were before with the cold air. He went on :

"_You know, I…"_ He couldn't find his words. _"Well… let's just say that I'm thinking that you can help me become a better man and that… I like you very much." _

She blushed and smiled shyly at the choice of words he used.

"_I like you very much too, AC."_ She replied in a whisper, her head now mere inches to his.

They stared in each other's eyes, baby blue eyes into brown amber eyes. They were drowned in the ocean of their eyes, before Coulson took the first step and close the space between them.

_**Cause you're all I want,  
You're all I need,  
You're everything, everything**_

It was a gentle and chaste kiss, as if promising something more. The kiss end far too soon for Skye's taste and after few seconds watching each other, she kissed him, with more passion this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers touching the end of his hair, while he wrapped his arms even more on her back, still covering her in his jacket.

_**Would you tell me,  
How could it be,  
Any better than this ?**_

As they parted away, catching their breath, and as the song came to an end, they hugged each other.

"_Happy New Year, Skye." _

"_Happy New Year, AC. And may this year be a happy one."_

* * *

**AN :** Well, Happy New Year again and don't forget to review guys, it will make my day :) !


End file.
